Once Upon A Frozen Power
by Catherine-Lillian99
Summary: When Las Vegas is trapped in an eternal winter, Sara must save the day. Can she battle the blizzard, find her elder sister, Catherine, and break the spell?. Reviews greatly appreciated.


_**I was watching 'Frozen' with my little sister when I got the idea to write a CSI version. Call me a child but I just couldn't help myself to write this. Besides, you're never too old for a Disney movie. **_

_**The storyline is the same but I have a slight twist on the story. From my first time watching the movie, I always thought Elsa reminded me of Catherine for some reason. So here you go.**_

_**Unfortunately, I do not own CSI or Disney. Sad life isn't it?**_

Once upon a time, in the bright, gambling kingdom of Las Vegas lived a casino owner named Sam Braun. Sam was a rich man with many great connections with other casino moguls. He was no angel but he always put his daughter Catherine first. Catherine's mother Lily had died, shortly after her birth but Sam promised her he would do his absolute best to take care of their little princess. Catherine would some day take Sam's place as owner of the Eclipse and it would be a very important day indeed but there was one flaw. Catherine was born with a mysterious, magical power. She could create soft, fluffy snow and freeze objects with her pale hands.

One day, Sam met a beautiful brunette named Laura Sidle in one of his casinos. The pair fell instantly in love and was soon married. Not long after their wedding, Laura gave birth to an adorable little girl whom they named Sara. Catherine was very excited to have a little sister and she even began calling Laura 'mommy'. Their daughters were the joys of their lives. But the perfect, rich family had one secret worry; Catherine's powers.

Sara, the younger daughter, adored her big sister. She thought her sister was the most intelligent, beautiful person on the planet and wanted to grow up to be just like her. The sisters were inseparable.

One calm, typical Vegas night, Sara hopped out of her wooden, princess style bed over to her slumbering sister. Catherine had persuaded her parents to allow the girls to share a bedroom.

"Come on, Catherine. Wake up." The 4 year old jumped on the redhead's bed trying to wake her up.

"Go back to sleep, Sara." Catherine grumbled. She hated being interrupted during her beauty sleep.

"I can't. The sky is awake so I'm awake."

"You can stay awake but I'm going back to sleep." The 7 year old whispered, angrily.

Sara forced her sister's ocean blue eyes open and whispered "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Catherine couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Sara had convinced her to turn their perfectly pink bedroom into a winter wonderland.

"Do the magic Cath, do the magic." Sara yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Okay, watch." Sara watched her big sister create a little snowman with her hands.

"Hello Sara, I'm Lou the snowman and I like warm hugs." Catherine said in a low voice, pretending the snowman could talk like a human being.

"I love you, Lou." Sara exclaimed, wrapping her tiny, pale arms around the snowman and placing a soft, warm kiss on his cheek.

But as the girls continued playing, Catherine accidentally hit Sara with a blast of her icy magic. Little Sara fell to ground, landing on a pile of soft snow, shivering. A streak of white appeared in her dark brown locks. Frightened for her sister, Catherine called out for someone to help her.

Sam and Laura heard Catherine's screams and cries for help. The worried pair rushed to the aid of their little girls.

When Sam saw the icy mess Catherine had created in their room and Sara laying there on the ground, he couldn't keep his anger inside. "Catherine this is getting out of hand." Sam yelled as he ran to help his younger daughter.

"Daddy, it's not my fault. I didn't mean to hurt Sara..." She cried, tears steaming down her face.

"It's okay Catherine, we'll get her help." Laura soothed as she began stroking Catherine's strawberry blonde curls.

"She's ice cold." Sam exclaimed, cradling his shivering daughter in his muscular arms. "I know where we need to go."

The parents rushed their daughters to the home of Doctor Al Robbins. He was a mysterious healer who knew a lot about magic and Catherine's secret powers.

"You are lucky it wasn't Sara's heart that was struck," he remarked. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded. We should remove all magic, even memories of Catherine's magic from Sara's young mind, to be safe." Dr. Robbins gave Sara

a cure by changing her memories, removing all magic she had ever witnessed. Catherine was a little upset and angry at what she had done to her little sister.

"So that means, she won't remember I have magical ice powers?" The redhead piped up, nervously.

"It's for her own good Muggs." Sam replied softly, removing her side fringe from her forehead before kissing it.

Dr. Robbins warned the couple and Catherine: "There is much beauty in your extraordinary power but fear will be your greatest enemy, young one."

Once the family returned home, Sam and Laura felt more worried than ever. No one must know about Catherine's power. The pair fired many of their household employees. Only the ones who were close to the family and knew of Catherine's magic remained. They locked the estates gates and Catherine decided to keep Sara safe, it would be best to stay away from her. Sam also thought his eldest daughter to control her icy powers so that no one would ever discover them. But whenever she had strong feelings, the magic spilled out. Laura gave her stepdaughter a special pair of snow white gloves to help hold the magic back.

"You must promise me Catherine that you will never to take them off. If you do your powers may become dangerous or destructive if they accidentally escaped. Like your father says Conceal it, don't feel it and don't let it show."

"I promise mommy." The little girl replied softly as she wrapped her arms around her stepmother.

As the girls grew older, Sara kept trying to spend time with her big sister whom she loved very much and adored. But Catherine always had the same excuse. "I'm busy so go away Sara." She hated that she could not spend time with her sister but she was afraid of putting Sara in harm's way again. Catherine thought about her little sister night and day. 'I should be there for her. I should be outside playing with her in our tree house or cycling our bicycles together. I'm supposed to be the one looking out for her. Showing her right from wrong'. These were just some of the thoughts that crossed Catherine's mind each day.

As the years passed, the sisters became more and more like strangers. The teenagers couldn't even write a page about what the other was like or what were the other's hobbies and interests while other sisters could write a thousand books about their sister. Then, when Catherine was 16 and Sara was thirteen, Laura was in a tragic car accident. A large, truck ploughed into one of the family's many limos, resulting in her death. Only a few months later, Sam was murdered outside on of his casinos. He had been shot in the chest by a mysterious, jealous man. The sisters felt sadder and more alone than ever.

5 years had passed since the death of the girls' parents and Catherine was finally old enough to become the owner of her father's favorite casino, The Eclipse. She had been so excited about this ever since her father told her when she was a little girl. Unfortunately, her parents weren't going to be there to witness it, not even her stepmother.

The gates to the estate had opened once more, for one day only to celebrate the handing over ceremony. Everyone in Las Vegas was really excited. Many people just wanted to see how the girls were holding up and to celebrate Catherine's new ownership while others were searching for answers about why the sisters were sealed off from humanity.

Sara was sleeping, peacefully in her room when she was awoken by the family butler Russell.

"Sara, sweetheart. I think it's about time you should be getting ready for the celebration don't you think?"

"The celebration, what celebration?" The brunette asked, sleepily. She had just woken up and was not thinking clearly that she had forgotten about her sister's celebration. Russell couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips once he got his first glimpse at Sara. Her dark locks had decided to travel to the opposite side of her head and her makeup from the previous night remained almost making her look like a clown.

"Oh yes the celebration!" Sara yelled with excitement, jumping off her bed and running as fast as lightning into her wardrobe. There in the centre of her wardrobe stood a mannequin with a Prada gold dress, Michael Kors heels and a sparkling, diamond encrusted clutch. Sara quickly threw her party outfit on and tied her dark brown hair into a messy bun with a gold ribbon. She then applied her Mac makeup and stood there, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. 'I don't think I've ever looked this stunning in my entire life but Catherine's obviously gonna look twice as good as me' Sara was so excited to meet so many people. 'What if I meet the one?' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Catherine was in her bedroom down the hall gazing at a picture of her and her father. She was wearing an ocean blue, knee length bodycon dress that brought out the color of her eyes. She was wearing black Michael Kors heels and a sparkling, silver Dior clutch. Her strawberry blonde locks fell onto her shoulders in soft, elegant curls. Catherine so badly wanted her parents to be here on such a special day so she decided to wear a heart shaped locket that held a picture of her father and her birth mother. The other side held a picture of Sara and her stepmother Laura. Her eyes began welling up with tears as she looked upon the images of her family. She was still struggling to hide her powers. She just hoped that she could make it through the day without anybody finding out about them. Catherine picked up a key that resembled the one of The Eclipse. She had to accept this from her Uncle Jim who ran the hotel and casino until she was of age.

The little golden key began to turn to ice. Russell had informed her earlier she would have to remove her gloves at the ceremony. Although he knew of Catherine's icy magic powers, he was unsuccessful when he tried to persuade Jim to allow her to wear the snow white gloves.

"_**Please Jim, allow your niece to wear those gloves. They mean a lot to her. She has never taken them off, only to wash them of course. Ms. Sidle gave them to her when she was little." Russell begged.**_

"_**I'm sorry dear butler, but it's a family tradition. No member of this family has worn a pair of silly gloves at one of these ceremonies and I won't allow my darling niece to break that tradition. Understand?"**_

"_**Yes. I understand Jim." Russell sobbed. He knew Catherine wasn't going to be happy about this. **_

'10 seconds' she thought. 'That's how long it takes for the key to turn to ice; I'll have to have it back on the cushion by 8 seconds.'

To Catherine's relief, the ceremony went exactly as planned. Everybody cheered for the beautiful new owner of one of Vegas' best and most extravagant hotels. Afterwards, a party was held in the grand hall of the estate.

"May I present the new owner of The Eclipse, Catherine and her sister Sara." Russell announced. Everyone cheered once more and then the band began to play. Many people occupied the dance floor enjoying their time here with the girls and showing their appreaction to Catherine.

"Hi." Catherine whispered, awkwardly to her little sister who was not so little anymore. 'This shouldn't be awkward she's my sister for god's sake.'

"Oh…um...hi me? Or?" Sara replied nervously. Catherine giggled at how nervous her sister was acting around her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sara."

"Thanks but you look beautifuller." Catherine shot her sister a playful glare.

"I didn't mean you looked fuller but I mean….you look more beautiful than me!"

"What is that wonderful smell?" Catherine asked, trying to make conversation.

"Mmmmm….chocolate!" The pair said, perfectly in time with each other as if they'd rehearsed the line. The sisters began to laugh and they no longer felt so alone. There much needed sister time was interrupted by a tall, handsome Texan who asked Sara to dance.

"Thanks sir but I don't dan….." Sara began before Catherine pushed her little sister out on the dance floor with the man. They danced for awhile and Sara thought he was the most amazing man in the world. "I'm Nick Stokes but I already know who you are Sara." Sara giggled, flirtatiously.

The pair spent the evening laughing, dancing and talking. They had so much in common! Everything seemed too good to be true, so they made a very big decision.

Sara formally introduced Nick to Catherine- and announced they were going to get married.

Catherine was shocked at her sister's surprise revelation. "You can't marry a man you just met!" she told Sara.

"You can if it's true love," The brunette insisted, angrily.

"Oh please Sara! What would you know about true love?"

"More than you." Sara snapped at her sister. Catherine wouldn't listen to Sara's arguments.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no," The redhead said firmly. "The party is over, close the gates!"

"Yes ma'am." Russell and the bodyguards replied showing people the door.

Catherine started to leave the room, but Sara grabbed her glove clad hand- she was trying to make Catherine stay and talk. But Sara accidentally removed her sister's right glove. Sara kept arguing. She was really confused and angry. She was in love and her selfish sister was trying to take that away from her.

"Why do you shut me out Cath? Why do you shut the world out? I can't live like this anymore!" Sara asked.

"Well then, why don't you pack your bags and LEAVE?" Catherine snapped at her little sister. Tears began welling up in Catherine's ocean blue eyes.

Sara allowed a tear to stream down her own petite face until she began yelling once more. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Enough!" Catherine cried allowing the tears to stream down her face. An icy blast shot from her uncovered hand, sending a sheet of glass across the room. Everyone stood there and stared at Catherine in disbelief. "I knew there was something mysterious going on here." One man exclaimed. Catherine fled the estate as quick as her heels would let her, devasted that her secret had finally been revealed and terrified she might hurt someone like she hurt Sara 14 years ago.

"Stay away from me!" She warned the townspeople.

"Catherine, are you all right dear?" One woman cradling an adorable baby boy asked. The redhead ignored her as many important people of Vegas were hot on her tail.

Everything around Catherine turned to ice as she ran. She raced towards the desert as quick as lightning. Once she reached the desert, and with nobody around to worry about, she removed her other glove and she let all of her power loose for the first time. She felt free! A harsh blizzard flew around her as she let all her emotions run loose. She created a snowman identical to the one she had made for Sara the night of her accident. The desert soon began to turn into an Iceland and the sand dunes were turned into little mountains capped with snow. Catherine climbed one of the mountains and created a magnificent, shining ice palace. She even transformed her own dress into a beautiful, icy gown. At last, she felt like the person she was destined to be.

Catherine's harsh blizzard had covered Las Vegas with snow and ice and everyone was panicking because it was the middle of summer. Sara knew that she had to find Catherine to thaw out the land – plus, she wanted her big sister back. Despite the argument the pair had, they were sisters and Sara had now completely understood why Catherine avoided her; to protect her. Now that her secret was out, they could finally be close once again.

Leaving Nick in charge of the estate, Sara rode into the desert as the weather was too dangerous to drive. Yes, she was very cold but if she had any chance of getting her sister back, she would have to accept the harsh conditions. The storm made the journey very difficult, especially when Sara's horse Twilight threw her into a freezing pile of Catherine's snow. As luck would have it, Sara spotted a small building up ahead. The building was _Wandering Sanders Trading Post and Sauna._ Sara rushed in and immediately began searching for some supplies. The young spiky haired kid behind the counter giggled at the young brunette.

"What's so funny kid?" Sara barked.

"You're looking for winter supplies in the middle of summer that's what!" The kid began to giggle once more.

"What's your name kiddo?" Sara asked when curiosity got the better of her.

"Gregory Sanders, but you can call me Greg. My dad owns this place." The kid announced with a flirtatious wink as he flashed his smile.

"Well Greg, have you seen the weather outside?"

"Yeah but it's still funny. There should be some supplies left in the corner from last winter."

"Thanks kid." Sara replied as she picked up a purple snow dress and a pair of winter boots. Then a young man named Gil Grissom entered the store and was also in search of winter supplies. "Hello Greg." He greeted.

"Hey Grissom, where's that storm coming from?"

"I think its coming from one of the sand dunes in the desert." Grissom then accidentally bumped into Sara. Sara was greeted by the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen and his smile was simply breathtaking. "Oops. Sorry there ma'am." Grissom thought Sara was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

"It's okay." Sara replied. 'She even has an angelic voice' Grissom thought to himself. Sara began asking him questions. If the storm was coming from the sand dunes maybe Catherine would be there, too! But Grissom was too busy bargaining for supplies to answer her questions. Feeling crowded, he finally blurted out, "Now back up, while I deal with this kid who's trying to rob me here!" Greg was highly insulted so he called for his father to throw him out into the freezing cold empty-handed.

This gave Sara a fantastic idea. She found Grissom in a stable with his husky, Hank, and offered to give him the supplies he so badly needed under the condition he would help her find Catherine.

Finally, Grissom agreed. "We leave at dawn."

"No," Sara demanded, confidently. "We leave right _now._"

Grissom helped Sara onto his sled that he had used for transport during the harsh winters and Hank began pulling them further into the desert. He wasn't a big dog but he sure was strong. At first the journey was quite pleasant. Sara was more eager to find Catherine than ever- she had to know more about her sister's amazing power. Sara told Grissom about her sister.

"So what made Catherine go all ice crazy?" He asked, curiously.

"Well I introduced her to my fiancée who I met earlier that day and…" Sara began but was interrupted by Grissom.

"Wait a minute; you were going to marry a man you just met!" Grissom exclaimed in shock. "If I was your sister I would have reacted the exact same way."

"But its true love Gil! Anyway, she fled the party out into the desert and now I'm looking for her to bring back summer."

"How do you know Catherine even wants to see you? Must people run away because they want to be alone?"

"She's my sister, and I know she'd lo….." Sara started but her breath was taken away at the beautiful winter scene. "I never knew winter could be so… beautiful,"

"But it's so white," added a voice. "How about some color? Maybe yellow? No not yellow. It's too warm." It was a living snowman! Hank began to bark at the magical snowman. Hank knew it was not normal that a snowman could talk or move. Sara and Grissom were amazed by the snowman.

"Hi I'm Lou and I like warm hugs!" The snowman announced loudly, explaining that Catherine had made him.

"Lou….That's right, Lou!" Sara began jumping up and down with joy. She remembered the day her and Catherine were outside building a perfectly white snowman unaware that Catherine had actually created Lou in their bedroom.

"And you are?" Lou asked, completely frustrated.

"Oh, I'm Sara; this is Gil and that husky over there." Sara pointed to Hank. "That's Hank, Gil's sled dog."

"Do you know where Catherine is?" Sara asked, hoping the little snowman knew.

"Yeah why?"

"We need Catherine to bring back summer!" Gil said, pointing out the obvious. Lou grinned. "I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer. The warm sun on my face, getting gorgeously tanned. Just doing whatever snow does in summer ya know?"

But Sara and Gil were thinking the exact same thing: summer would not be good for a snowman. "I've gotta tell him." Gil whispered to Sara. "Don't you dare!" Sara replied, punching Gil in the shoulder.

The path up to the sand dunes grew more and more difficult. Luckily, Lou soon found a stairway made of ice leading straight to Catherine's palace. "Whoa," exclaimed Sara in awe, as they approached the front door. The palace was amazing. Sara gently knocked on the icy door. After a moment, the ice door swung open. "That's a first." Sara remarked as she left the guys outside in search of her big sister.

Catherine was extremely worried to see Sara. She would love to return home with her little sister, but in her heart she knew that everything would be different now that her secret was out. She also remembered how dangerous her powers could be.

"Wow Catherine, you look different! It's a good different though." Sara told her sister. "And this palace it's extraordinary!"

"Thanks but you should go back home." Catherine pleaded to her little sister.

"I won't leave without you!

"Sara you must go home. Go enjoy your life and leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." Catherine began singing in a strong, harmonic tone.

"Actually we're not." Sara continued the duet.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know!"

"What do I not know?"

"Vegas is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow." The brunette sang, gently.

"Okay, stop the singing. It's gonna sound like a Disney movie!"

"But its okay you can just unfreeze it right?" Sara replied, hoping the answer would be positive.

"No I can't. I don't know how." The redhead exclaimed, loudly.

"I'm sure you can. I know you can. You're my amazing, beautiful, intelligent big sister." If Catherine stayed away, everyone in Vegas would eventually freeze to death.

Now Catherine was very scared. Sara was sure the pair could figure out a way to undo her magic together, but Catherine thought that was impossible. It crushed her to know she was still a danger to others. Her feelings began to take control of her magical icy powers. They overwhelmed her until her powers escaped from her – and struck her little sister in the heart!

Sara fell to the hard ground, made of ice. She lay there, shivering. That's when everything turned a deep, dark black in Catherine's mind. She began to recall that faithful night where she accidentally hit Sara on the head with a blast of her icy magic. Tears trailed down her soft, pale face once she remembered what Dr. Robbins had told her parents. The words "The heart is not so easily changed" floated around in her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a young man, a recognizable snowman and a little but strong dog. Gil, Lou the snowman and Hank the husky heard the sisters yelling at each other and rushed up the steep, ice stairs to see what all the commotion was about. Gil's heart began racing when he saw Sara lying there, stiff as stone in the middle of the room. He immediately ran to her aid and helped her stand up on her own two feet. Lou looked at his creator in awe of her beauty. "She's so gorgeous isn't she Hank?" Hank barked along in agreement and licked his wet tongue off the snowman's cheek.

Sara refused to leave her sister, feeling certain that she could help her. But Catherine insisted – and conjured up a giant snowman to escort the group outside.

"Hey thanks Cath! You made me a little brother." Lou exclaimed, loudly with excitement. The small, soft pile of snow grew into a huge snowman. "I'm gonna name you Sean!"

Catherine smiled softly at Lou but then ordered Sean to escort Sara and her companions off the sand dune. But after Sara hit him with a snowball, he decided to chase after them, instead.

The friends ran as quickly as they could down the sand dune but Sean grabbed the rope they were using to lower themselves safely to the ground. He pulled them back up the mountain but Sara was a quick thinking girl. She dug her hands into Gil's back pocket and dug out a knife she had noticed earlier. She cut the rope allowing the group to fall off the dune but on the Brightside they were safe. Luckily they all landed safely on the bottom in a soft snowdrift down below. But something was wrong with Sara – her dark brown curls were turning snow white, just like they did 14 years ago.

"What's wrong with your hair Sara?" Gil asked, curiously.

"I just fell off a sand dune. You should see your own hair!" Sara replied, playfully.

"No." Gil began. He started to worry about her as now there was more white than brown in her beautiful, perfect locks. "Your hair, it's turning white! What happened back there? What did Catherine do to you?"

Sara explained that the redhead had struck her with her powers. Gil knew exactly what to do. He had a friend who was an expert at just about everything including magic. He could help Sara. 'Why do I care? Her fiancée should be the one here helping her.' Hank knew exactly what his owner was thinking so he nudged Gil with his soft, grey and white hair. "I don't love her, Hank. Besides she's engaged!" He whispered to the strong husky.

Night fell once again as Gil led Sara and Lou to the home of Dr. Al Robbins. "I feel like I've been here before." Sara announced, completely frustrated.

"Your father had great connections. Maybe he knew Al?" Gil replied, fully aware that he had once helped Sara when she was little. Al had adopted Gil when he was 3. Although, he wasn't his real father, he was practically family. Dr. Robbins was the only father he ever knew.

_**That calm night a young Gil was awoken to a loud bang of the back door. He quietly tiptoed down to his father's office where he saw a tall, handsome man cradling an adorable, little brunette, a beautiful redhead a little younger than him and a brunette who stood sobbing beside his father. He had seen Al give the little girl some kind of cure by waving his hand above her and giving her some sort of bright red liquid. **_

Upon seeing Grissom and Hank, Dr. Robbins opened the red, wooden door to his humble abode. Gil was carrying a slumbering Sara in his arms and Lou was riding on Hank's back. He placed Sara on the soft, plaid sofa and propped her petite head on a cream cushion. As Sara's brown orbs began to flutter open, Gil let out a sigh of relief and a little, thankful smile. Sara couldn't help the bright, loving smile that plastered on her face.

When Dr. Robbins touched a strand of what were usually Sara's dark brown curls, he immediately understood that she had been hurt by her sister.

"There is ice in your heart Sara, put there by your beloved elder sister. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Dr. Robbins explained that she would freeze to solid ice forever in one day's time unless the magic was reversed.

Thinking quickly, Lou and Grissom decided to take Sara back home to the estate. Surely, Nick would break the spell with a true love's kiss.

Back in Vegas, Nick had become extremely worried when Sara's horse Twilight, returned home without her. So he had gathered a group of brave volunteers to venture out to the freezing cold and help him find his fiancée.

When Nick's group arrived at Catherine's ice palace, Catherine had tried her best to protect herself from the intruders. Some of the volunteers had their heart set on killing the young redhead and carried weapons into the ice palace with them. Two men with guns began shooting at her but she had used her icy powers to protect herself from the bullets. But in the struggle, she was hit by falling ice and knocked out cold. She ended up being taken home as a prisoner.

Grissom and Sara were completely unaware of what had occurred at Catherine's newly created ice palace. Grissom took Sara to the golden gates of her family's estate and sadly passed her over to Russell. "You need to take her to Nick quickly before she freezes!" Grissom yelled, worried for her. He was starting to realize that he cared deeply for the brunette. But he knew she was in grave danger…and that her true love, Nick, would be able to make her feel well once again.

Russell got to work building a raging, warm fire in the living room to warm Sara but the brunette was becoming colder by the second. Sara let out a sigh of relief when Nick arrived. He looked so worried for her and his eyes were welling up with tears that sparkled from the fire's light.

"Nick, you have to kiss me! Only an act of true love will save me!" Sara cried into his muscular arms as he snaked them around her waist to pull her freezing body closer to his. His dark orbs met Sara's as his lips brushed against hers. But stopped before she could kiss him.

"Oh foolish little Sara! If there was only someone in the world who loved you. I mean, your sister tried to kill you and I didn't see that guy, Grissom trying to save your life and I most certainly have no feelings for you! Nick announced, his charming smile had been replaced with a smug, evil one.

"What….what are you saying Nick?" Sara asked, completely frustrated as she tried to wrap her mind over his previous words.

"Sara, you're families rich! I'm just one of many people who would do anything for fame and fortune. Of course, Catherine was eligible but no one was getting anywhere with her but you…..Nick laughed before he could continue. "You were so desperate to feel wanted and loved that you were willing to marry me in a blink of an eye." Then Nick put out the blazing fire with a jug of ice cold water. With Sara's condition worsening, he saw that his dream of riches was within reach. All he had to do now was destroy Catherine.

"You won't get away with this Nick! Sara gasped. She collapsed to the rug clad floor as the icy slowly spread through her young, frail body.

Meanwhile, imprisoned in the dark, cold basement of her home, all Catherine could think about was running away again, to protect all the civilians from her and her cursed powers. She was also extremely worried about her younger sister, unaware that Sara was back in Vegas, too.

"What have I done? I've become the monster I'd always feared I'd become. Now my sister dead and I am locked down here like a criminal. They'll put me in prison if Sara doesn't return. I'll be the one to blame. I can't go to jail; I'd lose all sanity if they throw me in a cell?" Catherine told herself. "I've gotta get out of here!" Tears began to fall from her ocean, blue eyes as she recalled the happy memories she had with her little sister. There wasn't many but they had shared some joyous moments together.

Catherine became so upset that she lost all control of her magic and the basement began to freeze. The ice broke the small, wooden window so she was able to escape.

At that same moment, Lou helped Sara to get onto her feet. Unaware of what fire could do to him, he relit the blazing hot fire causing him to start the melting process.

"Lou! No, get away from there. You will melt!" Sara tried to yell, her voice almost undetectable.

"Friends are worth melting for Sara. Besides, let's get you out of her and save Catherine!" Lou exclaimed, softly and excitedly.

The little snowman realized that Gil loved Sara and that it was his kiss that would save her life! As the pair made there way outside in the freezing, dangerous blizzard caused by the redhead, Sara spotted Grissom and Hank racing towards her and she begun to move slowly to him. She was almost completely frozen and it was very difficult to move her legs but she managed to move. But then, she saw a horrifying sight- Nick was about to strike Catherine with his knife.

For the first time in forever, Sara saw true fear in her big sister's bright eyes. Her tears were racing down her pale face and her hands cupped her cheeks. She was terribly frightened. She was shivering with fear.

With all of her remaining strength left in her almost frozen body, Sara threw herself in front of Catherine to protect her from the sharp blade. Nick's stainless steel knife came down as Sara's body froze to solid ice. With a loud clank, the blade shattered.

Catherine couldn't contain the tears that fell from her ocean blue eyes as she lovingly wrapped her slightly freckled arms around her little sister.

"Oh Sara." Catherine sobbed. "I'm a failure of a sister. You didn't deserve to die this young. I should be the one frozen not you. Please Sara if you can here me just say something!" But Sara didn't reply. Grissom allowed a tear to trail down his long face while Hank began to bark with sorrow. Lou tried his best to contain his tears, knowing the water could potentially melt him.

A moment passed. Then a miracle happened. Sara began to thaw like a pipe during winter. "Catherine?" She whispered, softly.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Catherine asked just as softly. Sara nodded weakly. "You're my sister Cath and you're not a failure; you're the best sister I could ever ask for!" With her sacrifice, Sara helped Catherine to see that love was more powerful than fear.

Suddenly Catherine remembered that love was the force that could control her icy powers. She raised her arms in the air and the ice and snow that covered Vegas melted away. But Lou was melting, too! Catherine raced over to him and placed a little kiss on his cheek. She was just about to create a little snow cloud just for him when another magical act appeared.

A tall, handsome man was standing in the place of the little snowman that the group had come to love. Everyone stood there completely puzzled and what had occurred.

"Hi, I'm Detective Lou Vartann and yes, I like warm hugs." Lou laughed glad to be back to his normal self. The group began to giggle but Catherine wanted to know why her creation had turned into a human being.

"When you were a little girl, Catherine. You wished you could marry a snowman remember?" The redhead began to giggle when she recalled that starry night.

With summer restored, Las Vegas returned to its usual, beautiful, bright city. "Emmm…Sara?" Gil asked, nervously.

"Yeah Gil, what is it?" Sara asked, hoping her ideas of what he was going to do were correct.

"Can I kiss you?" Gil had no time to register what he had said before Sara's strawberry pink lips crashed on his. The kiss was remarkable and Gil knew Sara was the girl he had been looking for all his life. Sara was equally as pleased and she was so thrilled to be with a man who loved her not just for her riches but for her personality and her looks.

Catherine could not help the smile that formed on her pretty face when she saw how happy her little sister looked. 'Sara is truly happy. She deserves a gentleman like him' She began to think until her thoughts were interrupted by Lou's lips brushing off hers. Catherine wrapped her arms around the handsome, dark haired man to deepen the kiss and her fingers began toying with the little, dark hairs at the nape of his neck. She moaned into the kiss when his wet tongue explored her mouth. Lou broke the kiss when oxygen became an issue.

"You're very beautiful, Cath." Lou whispered, huskily into her right ear before he began nibbling and licking at her earlobe.

"Thanks snowman." The redhead replied surly. "By the way can I turn you back into a snowman sometime?"

"Why?" Lou asked, puzzled.

"You'll see." Catherine winked with a giggle before she captured his mouth in yet another mesmerizing kiss.


End file.
